User talk:Spottedstar
Hi I'm LadyJubilee Hello, Spottedstar! As you already know, my name is LadyJubilee. I may be new to this wiki, but that doesn't mean I haven't yet made any contributions: the first half of the In Kung Fu Panda section of the Mantis page and the full Kung Fu Panda for the Monkey page were my handiwork, and I intend to fill in the rest of the coming soon! sections and soon! LadyJubilee 19:25, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Im leaving the wiki :( Kung Fu Panda 2 Yeah, you're right about DreamWorks pairing up other animals..well if they do I'm pretty sure I'll be kind of mad, lol! I hope this isn't a little off subject but I think the reason why is because, I have ADHD, I guess it makes me think different from other's opinions but I can control it. I want to see it with my mother, and I'll have to put up with Po hugging her and the little scene at the end of the movie, urgh..I don't know what to think about that one. I dislike seeing pictures people draw of Po and Tigress, I would be alright if it was Po and Viper, but I guess Viper isn't "cool" if you understand right? I did enjoy the film but it didn't give me much excitement, yeah, possibly from the spoilers too, but...I will try my hardest not to do that again! LOL. Kailyn 06:37, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Vandals Hi there, I fixed some vandalized pages (Home and Po). Kind Regards, Paulo Tesch 03:21, June 8, 2011 (UTC) please read this Kinda not fair.... I just read your message to KingdomCode and you said there are no exceptions to the policy, but then you let him add as much as the original user would let hm as he liked! I don't want this accomadated to me, but it's still unfair. The rules do apply to everyone. Still, I'm very glad you won't allow vandals on this site (You are the administrator by the way!). I hope you have a wonderful summer!MasterArticaKennedy 00:35, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Contigency,Contigency Spottedstar,he did it.I uploaded screenshot and he deleted it.Please,he doesn't wrote a reply to my message and he is truly rude,selfish and he is not as good as you.He is one (sorry,for that word) big,stinky,idiotic retard.He is not nice with anyone,but help me,please.If i am mistaken for something,tell me,and write to him,and say that you are administrator of Kung Fu Panda Wiki.Truly,i am honest,i am not telling a lie.Truly,one of the users,his name is User:Professor Nonya Floopinhagin,was blocked one time,by this admin.Please wipe him out and i will tell the other users to make a rebel,to bring down this admin.Please help me! Yours,User:Gargantuan224 Hello,Administrator of KFP Wiki Hello,Spottedstar,i am User:Gargantuan224's best friend and i must say to you that User:SuperMario2,from www.overlord.wikia.com used the words f*** and pathetic to my friend!Please help him!Please! importent news we should to discuss takes place and airs on the channel im telling you this because around this time we should be on the lookout for new info on kung fu panda legends of awesomeness as last years comic con was where the brief clips and storyboard artwork of the show was shown:) EDIT:Have you ever heard of the british science fiction tv show called .}} Hey,I didn't know you are rude Spottedstar,this user was I.I wrote to you,to block him,because he used the word f***.Please block him anyway!I though you are smart,not rude user!Hmm,you may didn't know that is me,Okay,but please warn User:SuperMario2 Ok,fine Ok,fine,I am leaving this rotten wiki.Goodbye!Last Farewell! An important notice for you :Geez! That's quite alot of vandles! It could be just one person or something, but still, something must be done! MasterArticaKennedy 00:56, June 19, 2011 (UTC) KFP Nightmares! Oh no! It's happening to me again! It's gotta be because I'm on YouTube so much!!!! I had this dream that Monkey was mocking Fred, Tigress as singing the Muppets version of Bohemian Rhapsody, and Lord Shen and Tai Lung were blowing up stuff in the microwave, like in "Is It A Good Idea To Microwave This?" (Which gave me tummy cramps after the second season) Please tell me what you think since I'm aware that you just logged on... MasterArticaKennedy 01:05, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Demonwrath... ...should be banned immediately and have all contributions deleted forever. Im new here im a little new here so im a bit confused on how things work around here and uve ccontributed the most so i thought i come to u.Predator1987 05:14, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey,i am not editing more! I am not this user,I am not contributing in this wiki more! Affiliates Hi, I saw your username as thought you were a Warrior Cats Fan :) Would you be willing to have this wikia Affiliates with my wiki, The Warrior Cats Clan Roleplay Wikia? It All Ends (On July 15) 16:29, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :Awsome :) And no, I don't have a banner, only a small logo, and putting the link on an Affiliates page would be fine, I'll do the same. :) It All Ends (On July 15) 10:39, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright :) I listed this wiki as an Affiliate > http://thewarriorcatsclanroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Affiliates It All Ends (On July 15) 14:12, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Looks great, awsome :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 16:41, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Soothsayer quote I'm confused on how to fix quotes like you do because 1. I'm not sure if the following quote: Soothsayer: I see pain...(Plucks out one of Shen's feathers) Shen: Ow! Soothsayer: ...And anger... (Bites Shen's robe) Shen: How dare you! That is the finest silk in the provence! Soothsayer: ...Followed by denial... Shen: This is not fortune telling! You are only saying what is happening right... Soothsayer: ...Now? The time is now. ...Should be used on the Soothsayer page or the Shen page 2. Or if it's even significant for an article at all! Please help! MasterArticaKennedy 23:55, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Both actually! By the way, I found out from my KFP2 DS game that Po's allergic to gunpowder! Would that be insignificant for Po's article or should we wait for proof in other media? MasterArticaKennedy 03:32, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you, but what about the thing about Po's allergy to gunpowder? The specific details are above MasterArticaKennedy 03:48, June 26, 2011 (UTC) (no title specified) Thank you for the warm message. its nice to see that someone still acknollages new users except yelling at them when they do somthing wrong and telling us to look at the rules. im not new to wikis though. i made a wiki but i closed it down due to arseholes leaving messages. it was only there for a day. also i love tigress. i wanna hug her like pop got to. Im JEALOUS! :( bt any way thanks for the welcome and may thw wikis treat you well as you have done with me. toodles ;) OMG! The funiest thing happened on YouTube! You know TheAnimationFanatic, don't you? He tottally found the images from LOA and put it on his new vidio! I accually told him that most of them were mine and that he should check out this wiki sometime! Anyway, here it is!MasterArticaKennedy 23:03, June 26, 2011 (UTC)!thumb|268px|right|Our pictures in a YouTube vid! Re: Welcome! Hi, thanks for the warm welcome! I have read all the rules and such so I don't think I'll be any trouble to you :) I do have one question, though - I may have missed this in the rules, but am I allowed to post fanart if I file it under the correct category? Lady Crane strikes! 18:00, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, I'll have to choose carefully then! :) Thank you, I appreciate it! Lady Crane strikes! 22:16, July 1, 2011 (UTC) look at this (no title specified) How do I delete a page I made? Predator1987 04:49, July 4, 2011 (UTC) (no title specified) Hey man, you see i now i did some stuff whit out permition man, but i wet so happy for people commenting my post and i didnt think of the rules im sorry, i did not now that fan art need it permition of the original creators Will you help me whit the images rules im master of cats not wiki politics man. Art theft You may already be aware, but User:Master Green Cat has posted a fanart picture in her profile page that does not belong to her. When she uploaded it, the original source showed up in the photo details, but it appears that she neither credited properly nor got permission from the original artist. I appreciate that you are now allowing fanart to be posted, and I'd hate for that privilege to be removed so soon because of rule-breakers. Lady_Crane Lady Crane strikes! 03:29, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you! Like I said above, I appreciate the privilege and would hate to lose it because of someone else's bumbling. On the topic of images, I have a question - I have a number of fair-quality (not HD but not YouTube-screenshot) screenshots from Kung Fu Panda and Secrets of the Furious Five that I would be happy to share, but I don't want to spam and I'm not quite sure what would be useful. Do you have any guidelines that I may have overlooked? Lady_Crane Lady Crane strikes! 15:03, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Help me,please Help me,pleaseeee,this way is serious.The admin of Batman wiki,suggested one user to deal with me some way.Please i wrote to him and he said i have childish misbehavior.Please and also one of the users is mentally-ill -autist-austistic spectrum disorders.Really.Please this user,suggested to ban me.I am so afraid. One last pestering session and then I'm done... Again, I don't want to spam, but I have one last question. Or rather, an idea. On another wiki I have visited, there is a little userpage trend called Userboxes. They're little rectangular boxes, a lot like the stamps on DeviantArt, with little images and blurbs about the user's likes and dislikes. There are two ways to make them: 1) either a designated user or whomever (depending on the rules decided by the admin) makes them as JPGs or PNGs, or 2) the wiki coding format is used to make them utilizing images already added to the wiki - more limiting but keeps image traffic down. Here's a link to how to do them in the second way - http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Userboxes So what do you think of allowing them on this wiki? If you would prefer the designated user option, I would be willing to take charge of that so you don't have to worry, or you could assign someone you know better who can take requests from other users. I don't want to harrass anyone, and I can definitely take a brief "no" as an answer. Just say the word and my lips will be sealed! ^_^ Lady_Crane Lady Crane strikes! 15:16, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :They had those on Avatar wikia, I never knew how to use them, but they looked cool. I'd love to have them here. TimeCore 15:23, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Allright, then! *rolls sleeves up* Just let me when and where you need me to get started, and I'll be ready to help! Lady_Crane Lady Crane strikes! 02:57, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Bothered by an anonymous editor Dear Spottedstar, I do not edit here, but sometime ago an editor named "50.64.44.215" put a pointless message on my talk-page. Please deal with him as you may if you wish. Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin. I am a Mochingquondo! 14:39, July 7, 2011 (UTC) (no title specified) Hey Spottedstar, hope all is well for you! KailynThePandaLover 16:10, July 9, 2011 (UTC) hi do you know any of these guys that are youtubers, and are going to the comic con? The lady mantis... I hope I'm not spamming you by reposting this, but I thought you might have missed it on Master Mantis' talk page...Should the image and what little info we have on the scrapped Lady Mantis be put under Master Mantis' trivia, or in her own page? Lady_Crane Lady Crane strikes! 03:32, July 13, 2011 (UTC) No worries! You're a busy lady! :) But I didn't know about Hao, so I agree about waiting for now. Thank goodness we only hav to wait until October! :D Lady_Crane Lady Crane strikes! 14:56, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey,do you like my concepts? Hey,Spottedstar,do you like my art?I truly upload them from the Art of KFP.I use a scanned,so i rotate them in the wrong angle,so this is the problem.But they are fine.Thanks,for the help,but please can you contunue?